


Color of Hope

by chaosLydia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Ezra finds some paint





	Color of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoibhneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibhneas/gifts).



> This is for Johnamarie from Geeky Bubble/The Wookiee Gunner.  
> Happy birthday. Thank you for being one of the most positive people I've ever met and spreading your own hope and color in my galaxy and the fandom.

Ezra stepped back from the wall, the scent of paint still strong in the air. The wet, bright orange liquid dribbled down the walls from his work. He’d seen the image so many times, but he never created it before:

Sabine’s firebird.

It was harder to paint than he originally thought. Sabine had made it look so easy. She would whip out a can of spray paint, flick her wrist a few times, and art would magically appear. He had found a small can of orange paint in the Chimera’s storage area. He couldn’t find any brushes, so he used his fingers.

Brushing his hair from his face, smearing some color on his forehead, Ezra admired his work…

...And man did it looked bad! It looked like he had drew a tauntaun with wings.

But he had finished it, and he needed to get back. They happened to come across an abandoned station in the middle of the Unknown Regions. After scraping it for days, taking every piece of technology, supplies, water, and anything to help repair the damaged Star Destroyer, the crew’s morale had grown. It was another baby step closer to home.

Picking up the paint can, Ezra looked at his misshapen firebird tauntaun one last time and turned away from it.

He decided that he would do this every chance he got at every new weird planet they came across.

It could be a trail of breadcrumbs to help someone find them.

But if anything, if the firebird inspired someone else the way it inspired him in the past, then Ezra would paint every wall he could find.

He would never stop spreading that hope.


End file.
